


Both Sides Now

by AlexandroMerlin



Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Several decades After Silver Snow Ended
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandroMerlin/pseuds/AlexandroMerlin
Summary: 尤里斯 x 贝雷特清水，无攻受描写设定在银雪之章结束以后几十年，贝雷特终于结束了他作为至高王的使命。（太阳从西边出来了我写糖了没想到吧.jpg）
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715788





	Both Sides Now

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自Joni Mitchell同名曲。  
> Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels  
> The dizzy dancing way you feel  
> As every fairy tale comes real  
> I've looked at love that way
> 
> But now it's just another show  
> You leave 'em laughing when you go  
> And if you care, don't let them know  
> Don't give yourself away
> 
> I've looked at love from both sides now  
> From give and take, and still somehow  
> It's love's illusions I recall  
> I really don't know love at all

清晨洒在女神之塔上。  
一切都结束了。  
战争、掠夺、杀戮都成为了往事。  
这个国家，已经不再需要神了。  
而你，对此再清楚不过了。  
今日，是你退位的日子。  
在此之前，你已经解散了多数的下属，让他们回到自己的领地，安详的度过自己的晚年。  
其中有很多是你曾经的学生。他们在几十年间极尽所能地利用他们在士官学校中学到的，辅佐了王国的成长。  
而你觉得，他们是时候享受一番了。  
你把政务留给了西提斯，教会留给了芙莲。  
虽然他们知道你有退位的意图时十分惊讶，但也清楚这是终会到来的一日。  
你本不属于这个世界，自然也不会在这个教堂之中停留太久。  
你已经给芙朵拉带来了太多，而是时候将芙朵拉还给他的子民了。  
你缓缓地起身，走进偌大的空中庭院之中。  
今日的芙朵拉是如此明亮，一如当年你刚坐上王座一样。

“哟，今天可能是我们最后一次看这个风景了呢。”你感受到头搭在了你的肩膀之上。  
他的紫色长发一丝丝地落在你胸前，在几十年的时光中，它从刚到下颌，已经到了可以及腰的地步。  
你轻轻握紧了来者的手。  
“尤里斯。”你轻声地呼唤他的名字，“你知道是时候了。”  
“我知道。”他笑嘻嘻地抱住了你，“只是想到以后我再也不是王的男人了，又要回到平民了感觉很不好。”  
你闭上了双眼，“如果你实在想的话，我们可以给自己找个封地——”  
“不必了，你知道我是在开玩笑的吧？”他笑了一下，“怎么这么多年过去了你还是这么认真啊。”  
迎着吹来的清风，你的嘴角也不经意微微上扬。  
“也没有见你少开玩笑。”  
“所幸我们实质上都没有改变呢。”他拉起了你的手，让你转过身看向他。  
“有什么事情吗？”你温和地看向他，一如几十年前的那个夕阳下，你去赴约的时候。  
“曾经我拜托过你我死后的事情……”他挠了挠头，“现在嘛……”  
“我们都至今未曾老去。”你开口补充道。  
几十年的岁月之中，你和他不似有过一日的衰老。  
最开始发现这个事实的是曾经的学生和伙伴们，渐渐地，王与其配偶受到女神加护而永生的传言便传到了各地。  
你明白这不是真的，你们只是还能用很久、很久、很久，或许比教会建立时间更久，比距离上次女神降临还要长的时间来见证整个芙朵拉以及整个世界的变化。  
“嗯。我现在只是觉得……”他顿了一下，“我当年或许不该说那些话的。”  
“没有必要道歉。”你说。  
“那时候我自私的想过，如果我先离开了，悲伤的也会是你而不是我。”  
“但是我现在觉得，我也没有办法忍心离你而去了，贝雷特。”  
你轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊，“那么回答我一个问题好吗？”  
“什么问题？”他的脸陷入了迷茫，显然他没有预料到你会在此时向他发问。  
“我塑造的世界，你还满意吗？”你笑道。  
“诶？这个嘛……”他沉思了一下，“你也知道，这个世界依然有许多罪行存在。贫穷与饥饿仍存在于这片土壤之上。”  
你点了点头。  
“只是，你已经做了一个很好的开端了。而且你也说过不是吗？人类的问题最终还是要依靠人类解决……”  
“结论呢？”你再次追问道，将身子离他贴进了一步。  
“我不后悔当时信任你。”他笑了，“没有你这一切都不可能发生。”  
“我也。”你笑了，将手放下。  
“你想好了吗？”他搓了搓手，“留给我们决定的时间不多了。”  
“我们可以到任何地方去。”你说，“旧王国领，同盟领或者帝国领，甚至是帕迈拉——都没有区别。”  
“所以你的意思是，我们去旅行？”他确认道，“我们真的不需要定居在任何一个地方吗？”  
你摇了摇头，“等到我们全都旅行结束了，我们可以找一个最喜欢的地方，造一间属于我们二人的木屋……”  
“听上去很浪漫。”  
“一定很浪漫。”你跟他相视一笑。  
“时间不早了，我们应该早点去为仪式做准备的。”他也又往前贴近了你一步，“我能最后做一个要求吗？”  
“什么要求？”你问到。  
“我能吻你吗？”  
话音未落，他已将嘴唇送到你唇边。  
几十年间，你们很多次相拥、相吻，留下对方的印记。  
今日的吻相似，却也不同。  
在你们这一章的人生里，你们经历过太多的起起落落。  
然而，这只是第一章而已。  
以后的以后，你们还有很多章故事将会共享。  
云朵飘过大修道院，飞向更远的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的写糖了我真的写糖了！  
> 你们知道我为了构思这个糖想了多久吗？  
> 真的很难为一个以写刀为生的人好吗？


End file.
